


The Orchard's Beloved

by MerHums



Series: Into The Trees [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Parenthood, Secrets, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land far from our time, Greg and Mycroft are nobles. They’ve never met, until one day, they fall for each other in a way that neither would have expected. But Mycroft wakes alone as Greg had said he would, covered only by a heavy jacket, and carrying a secret just as heavy. </p><p>Secrets can be hidden, unless there are circumstances that bring them to light. Such as a betrothal interrupted, a bond that was never expected, and a spark of recognition that could bring Mycroft’s entire world to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg slowed his horse as he passed through the orchard. “Hello?” he called out hearing something or someone just a few trees over. A sudden breeze wafted past him, causing his horse to whinny and prance. “Whoa, girl. Just wind. We’ve been through this,” he soothed. “Guess it’s time for a break anyway,” Greg said and dismounted, leading her over to the small stream, between the trees. He caught a glimpse of movement, mind going back to the earlier noises. “Hello?” he called again, tying the horse to a tree trunk so she could reach the water and her feed bag. “I won’t hurt you. I’m a guard.” 

Mycroft watched the handsome young man. He hadn’t caught a glimpse of the magic, so that was good. And he was an alpha. Of a noble family, though he was attempting to hide it. Well that could make the afternoon much more interesting. Mycroft had just been told of his betrothal, and he wasn’t happy about it. To be married off on his 18th birthday to a Lord he wouldn’t meet until then. Rotten business, but he’d been born an omega with all that entailed. Adjusting his skirts to be more enticing, he stepped into sight and bowed low. “My apologies.”

“Hi,” Greg said, smiling at the young omega. “You all right then, love? I hope I didn’t startle you.” The omega smelled pleasant, his eyes bright and intelligent, and Greg couldn’t help his attraction. “Just passing through.”

“It’s fine. These are my families orchards.” Half watching the stranger, he reached up and plucked a fruit.

“I see. I’ll be gone soon,” Greg promised, watching as the omega bit into the fruit, juice dripping from his lips. “You don’t mind if I water my horse, do you?” 

“Not at all, sir. Would you like a taste?”

“Of?” Greg asked, mouth watering at the thought of getting to taste the omega, lick the juice from his lips. “The fruit? Certainly.” 

Mycroft smiled and moved closer, knowing his scent was blowing towards the alpha. He held out the fruit between them.

Greg took it, their fingers brushing together. “Thank you...what is your name?” 

“I’m called Michael,” he said, a lie, but close to the truth. And better things not be traced back to his family.

“Greg.” Greg replied. His own name was common enough, as long as it wasn’t connected to his family name. “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Michael,” he said, and bit into the plump fruit. “Delicious.” 

“It really can be,” said Mycroft, watching him closely. Feeling bold, he reached out and wiped away some juice with his thumb, letting his touch linger.

Greg caught his hand. “Should I ask what you think you’re doing?” he said quietly, folding Mycroft’s fingers in toward his palm, and then leaning in to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Clearly sir has had a long journey. Perhaps he would like to rest for a bit. I know a safe bower among the trees.”

“It’s just Greg,” Greg said softly. “And I don’t need anything from you. I won’t harm you. Don’t feel the need to...keep me company in order to protect yourself.” 

“I want to,” he said, meeting the kind brown eyes. “No attachments expected.”

“Then you should show me this bower,” Greg said, smiling at him and squeezing his hand. 

Mycroft nodded, heart skipping fast. But this one thing he would choose for himself. He kept Greg’s hand and led him quickly through the orchard to a shady spot, protected from the elements by stones on three sides.

“This is nice. A place for just you?” Greg asked, glancing around. 

“I do like to come here,” said Mycroft, making himself comfortable and spreading his skirts. “Will you join me?”

Greg smiled and sat down beside him on the ground, too close for propriety. 

Mycroft smiled in return and took the fruit from his hand, taking another bite before offering it again.

Greg took it, but leaned in. “You have some juice. Just there,” he said, wiping it away with his thumb from the corner of the omega’s mouth. “Much better,” he said, and popped his finger into his mouth. 

Mycroft licked his lips, breathing in the alpha’s scent, memorizing it. “Allow me.” He pulled the alpha’s finger to his own mouth and sucked it in, laving the tip with his tongue.

Greg’s breath caught. He reached out for the omega’s wrist, catching it and pulling him gently to his chest. “Now,” he said quietly, cupping his face. “If you wish me to stop, tell me. Otherwise, I am going to make you feel very good, Michael.” 

“I am looking forward to experiencing it,” said Mycroft, leaning up to kiss him.

Greg smiled as they pressed their lips together, and pushed gently, guiding the omega to the ground, leaves and grass shifting under them. 

Mycroft settled on his back, feeling his skirts riding up his thighs. Oh he’d chosen very well for his first alpha. Greg was clearly both experienced and gentle.

Greg broke their kiss, moving his lips down the omega’s neck, hands sliding slowly up his thighs, baring more and more skin. “Do you want to undress fully?” Greg murmured, pressing a kiss to the dip of his neck, the omega’s scent intoxicating. 

Mycroft offered his throat automatically. “That’s up to you,” he breathed.

“I want to see you,” Greg replied, and kneeled up, taking off his own jacket before leaning down to work the omega’s shirt and skirts off. 

Mycroft allowed himself to be stripped and bared before this delicious alpha. He let his legs fall open, hiding his nerves.

"Gorgeous," Greg said, holding back a possessive growl. "I want to taste you. Tell me I can, Michael." 

“You can, please,” he was practically purring with need, feeling his thighs already growing slick with desire.

“You smell amazing,” Greg said, pushing Mycroft’s legs further apart and bending his knees up as he kissed a line down his stomach. 

Mycroft moaned and reached down to run his fingers through the alpha’s hair. Pity he’d have to wash the man’s scent off before going home.

Greg darted his tongue into the crease of thigh and groin, the omega’s scent overwhelming and heady. He traced over a small scar, and then lowered his head, lapping over his entrance. 

Slapping a hand over his own mouth, Mycroft tried to muffle his cries. It felt every bit as amazing as he’d hoped it would.

Greg broke away for only a moment, kissing the omega’s knee. “I want to hear you,” he said. “Just us here. Relax.” 

Nodding, Mycroft moved his hand. “Feels good,” he murmured.

“Good,” Greg replied, going back to work. 

Mycroft moaned and writhed underneath his mouth, the scent of desire filling the small space.

“That’s it,” Greg said, pulling away. “Can I touch you?” he asked, pressing two fingers to Mycroft’s entrance and drawing them through the slick gathering there to get his meaning across. “Please, Michael.” 

“Yes, please sir.” he gasped, opening his eyes to watch him.

“Greg. Just Greg, love.” 

“Greg,” whispered Mycroft.

“Good,” Greg said and pressed his fingers slowly in. 

Mycroft moaned again, arching up against his fingers, needing more.

Greg soothed him, brushing kisses over his thighs as he stretched his fingers, rocking them deeper. 

“Please, please, more,” panted Mycroft.

Greg added a third, the omega pliant and dripping under him. “Almost,” he murmured. 

“Thank you,” Mycroft murmured, spreading his legs a little for the alpha.

“For what?” Greg asked, stroking a soothing hand over his stomach. 

“For all of this,” gasped Mycroft. “Please, take me Greg.”

“Yes.” Greg pulled his fingers away, and moved back, undressing himself quickly. 

Mycroft admired the obvious strength of the alpha. Noble or not, he clearly took care of himself and had seen his fair share of fights. Mycroft’s hand reached out to touch a nasty scar along one side.

“Hunting accident,” Greg explained. “Do I please you?” 

“You do. Strong. Alpha,” He canted his hips, needing.

“Shh, shh,” Greg replied. “I have you.” He shuffled closer, cupping the omega’s hips in his hands, nudging his legs wide. “Breathe,” he said, scenting nerves mixed with desire, and then thrust in.

Mycroft cried out, even now trying to muffle his cries. The alpha was so big, but it felt so good, so full, and he knew he was barely inside of him. “More, more,” he moaned.

Greg rocked in, each movement pushing his cock deeper into the writhing omega beneath him. 

“Yes, yes,” groaned Mycroft, panting and writhing underneath him. He could feel the alpha’s knot bumping against his rim and he wondered how on earth that would even fit.

Greg dropped down, claiming his mouth as he pulled away, and then thrust in hard. 

Mycroft cried out and came between them, everything going hazy and white as he felt the alpha pump his seed deep inside of him.

Greg pulled the omega to his chest, maneuvering so he was curled around him, and kissed his neck. “Michael?” he murmured. “Come back to me, love. Come on.” 

“I’m here,” he muttered, rocking back against him. “Thank you.”

Greg frowned. “You’re welcome,” he said, and kissed him again. 

Mycroft could feel something was off. “What’s wrong?”

“You keep thanking me, and I don’t understand why.”

“This is an afternoons pleasure I will treasure, that’s all,” said Mycroft.

Greg sighed into his hair, but let it go. “And it’s a shame, but I do have to go,” he said regretfully. “As soon as I can.” 

“I understand. A kiss, please?”

“I’m more than willing,” Greg said with a chuckle. His knot went down and he pulled out gently, before turning the omega’s head to face him and sharing a deep kiss. 

“May the Gods watch over you Greg,” smiled Mycroft, feeling sleepy.

Greg chuckled. “Maybe we’ll meet again,” he said quietly, watching the omega’s eyes droop. He hesitated, but picked up his jacket from where he’d tossed it aside and covered the man with it. He could always get another. He stood, dressed, and walked away, fetching his horse. With a final look at the hidden copse, he mounted and continued on his way. 

Mycroft woke sometime later. He started awake and winced. So Greg was already gone. He smiled and fingered the jacket that had been left. A token, at least. He’d have to leave it here. He carefully folded it, straightened his hidden bower, hid the jacket between some rocks and under leaves, then, regretfully, went to get rid of the alpha’s scent.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mycroft?” The Holmes family cook blinked, holding the candle up in the darkened kitchen, taking in the omega sitting at the table, hands trembling almost imperceptibly. “Oh no, are you all right?” She came forward, setting the candle on the table. “What is it?” she asked kindly. “Are you ill? Should I fetch a doctor?” 

“I’m afraid I made an error,” he said quietly. “And I’m not sure what to do.”

“What is it? I’m sure it can be solved,” Rowan replied, moving to stoke the fire and start the kettle boiling. 

Mycroft ran a hand through his hair. He knew the beta could keep a secret, and she’d helped him out more than once. “I think I may be pregnant,” he said quietly.

Rowan stilled her hands, not dropping the mugs only due to a great deal of self control. “I see. And the father?” she asked.

“I only know his first name. He was dressed as a common highway guard, but I know he was from better family than that. Maybe even noble.” He covered his face with his hands. “I only wanted one thing for myself, Rowan,” he said, voice cracking.

“Oh, Mycroft. We’ll fix this,” Rowan said, handing him a steaming mug. “I know. You just wanted some control.” She sat next to him and set a gentle arm on his shoulders. “What do you want to happen?” 

“I don’t know. My family cannot find out. I suppose the best thing would be to end it, but that’s not hardly fair to the child.” He put a hand on his stomach, though there hadn’t been a quickening yet.

Rowan sighed. “Do you want to keep the child? For yourself?” she asked. “If you do. I will help you.” 

“Is it possible? I cannot keep them here and I’m to be married in two years time.” Mycroft felt a glimmer of hope and raised his head.

"It's possible. Do you trust me to raise your child?" Rowan asked. "It will be hard for you to part...but there will be ways for you to visit. I'll make sure he knows his mother." 

“I would trust you with my life,” said Mycroft honestly.

Rowan nodded. "Then we will plan." She pushed Mycroft's mug closer to him. "Drink, sweetling. You have a very short time in which to grow up." 

Mycroft nodded and sipped his drink.

Rowan hesitated, but reached a hand forward, and stroked it through his hair. "Now listen to what I'm planning...."

**

In the end it was simple. Mycroft altered his dresses and skirts cleverly to hide his bump, small enough with this being his first child. To explain away his changing scent, he used the little magic he was given, making people assume he was just spending too much time in the gardens. It seemed foolish to even dream about the alpha he'd spent himself with, who had fathered the life currently growing in his womb. His mother tutted about the extra weight he was putting on, but Mycroft simply acknowledged it, and changed the conversation to his bonding, due to happen in little more than a year. 

One night, Rowan woke Mycroft, handing him a potion to drink as she led him away and out onto the estate. In the far corner, there was a small gardener's shack they'd prepared, a bed, blankets and cloths. "Hot water and herbs for pain," Rowan said quietly as they stepped in. "It will hurt badly once the potion takes effect, but you cannot stop in the middle. All right, love?" 

“Yes Rowan. Thank you.” He reached for her hand and steeled himself for the inevitable pain, hoping that the child would one day be able to forgive him.

Rowan squeezed his hand. "Come lay down, Mycroft. It'll kick in soon and you don't want to be on your feet when it does." She guided him to the bed, sitting by his side. "Do you have any questions about what's to come? I know they don't tell you anything of value." 

“I know it will hurt. I know that my body will be permanently changed. I don’t know what else I should ask.” He felt himself tremble as the baby moved inside of him. He’d spent so many sleepless nights curled up around the life in his belly, terrified of being found out, feeling guilty for bringing them to birth this way.

"It will hurt, your body will change," Rowan said, brushing his hair back. "But it will be worth it to hold your child in your arms for even a minute." She pressed a kiss to his forehead just as Mycroft felt a shudder run through his body and cried out in pain. "There love. It's starting." 

**

Hours later Mycroft held a tiny bundle in his arms, exhausted, crying softly. A boy, a son. “I’m so sorry,” he told the child softly, kissing his head. “I will give you the best life I can.”

"You did so well, Mycroft," Rowan said, gently cleaning the sweat from his body with a damp rag. "You did very well, sweetling." 

Mycroft nodded, kissed the child one more time and handed him to Rowan. “Thank you.”

"Do you not want to hold him for any longer?" Rowan asked. 

“If I do I’m afraid I won’t be able to give him up,” said Mycroft, watching her.

She sighed and rocked the child. "Three days away from him. And then I may have a way to bring him back to you," she said gently, offering him back. "I didn't want to get your hopes up....but I've found a way that I may be able to keep him at the estate." 

“If so, then I owe you a debt of gratitude that can’t be repayed,” he said quietly. The newborn started to fuss and on instinct he brought him to his breast.

Rowan smiled as the baby began to suckle. "What will you name him?" 

“Leif, I think.”

"Beloved," Rowan said quietly. "Very good." 

**

Rowan returned a few days later. Mother tutted about the addition of a baby to the household, but she allowed the cook to keep it, so long as it didn’t interfere with her job.

**

Mycroft took to eating more, growing plump over the next months. Sherlock teased him about it, but nobody could know the truth. 

"Hello, master Holmes," Rowan said as Mycroft stepped into the kitchen. "He's in the corner cot." She smiled as Mycroft hurried over, scooping up Leif. "Is it true you're being fitted already for your wedding?" She asked, lowering her voice. 

"Yes. It will be held in six months," he sighed. "Leif will be a bit more than a year old then. 

"I'll take care of him," Rowan promised. "You know I will. And you will visit as often as you are able. He knows already who his mother is. He won't forget you." 

"I can't thank you enough." He smiled at the baby just as mother came into kitchen. He quickly put the child down. 

"You'll be having your own soon enough," said Mother. 

"Yes, mother."

"Supper will be ready very soon, Madam Holmes," Rowan said, nodding in deference to her as she drained a pot. "Can I help you with anything else while you wait?" 

"I just needed Mycroft. Perhaps he should have something small for dinner."

"Yes madam. A vegetable dish will suffice?" Rowan asked, glancing at Mycroft. She knew why he ate, even if he refused to speak about it. 

"That's fine. Come, Mycroft."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg looked up as a letter arrived for him. "What's this?" 

"A letter from your father, sir. Urgent."

"Thank you Davis," Greg said taking it and opening it. The blood ran from his face and he immediately jumped up, seeking out his commanding officer. Within a candlemark he was on his way home. 

Lord Lestrade met his son, folding him into his arms. "Gregory."

"What happened, father? The letter said he fell ill?" 

"It was all very sudden. He came back from a hunt with a minor injury. A few days later he took to his bed. The day after that he fell asleep and never woke up."

"Oh gods," Greg mumbled, pressing his face to his father's shoulder. "How is mother?" 

"Taking it hard. But he'll be happy you are home."

"I'll go to him as soon as I leave you. What of David's marriage? Have you told the omega's family?" 

"Not yet. We expect that they'll want you to take the marriage."

Greg sighed. "I understand. Had the omega met David? Do you know their name, first gender? Anything, father." 

"Male, Mycroft. And no they hadn't met. The agreement was the meeting wouldn't take place until the wedding."

"At least he isn't expecting someone who looked like David," Greg laughed. "I'm not quite sure I would have held up to his standard," he said, raising a hand high to indicate his brothers height. He sobered, pressing a kiss to his father's brow. "I've missed the burial I'm sure. But you will show me so I can pay my respects tonight, yes?" 

"Of course. The wedding is in six months. Thank you for coming home."

"I didn't have a choice. I'm the heir now," Greg said quietly. "I'll go to mother now. Be well, father." 

"Thank you."

**

Mycroft looked at himself in his wedding dress. He'd definitely filled out, but he supposed he was still attractive enough. He smoothed his hand over his stomach, hoping he would still please his mate. He should be going into heat in the next few days, just in time for his new alpha to impregnate him. 

"Mycroft?" Rowan said quietly, stepping in with Leif. "You're leaving in just a few hours." She locked the door. "I thought you might like to say goodbye." 

"Thank you." He took Leif from her and held him on his hip. "I have to go away, but I'll visit as much as I can." The boy had his mother's red hair. 

"I'm sorry, Mycroft," Rowan said quietly "I know this will be hard." 

Leif cooed, nuzzling into Mycroft's neck. "Mama," he said, smiling. 

"I hope you forgive me," he said softly, kissing his hair. 

"He will understand when he's older," Rowan promised. "One last hug, and then I should go. I know everyone is waiting to finish your packing." 

"You've got my blanket for him?" He hugged him tightly and passed him back. 

"I have the blanket and the jacket," Rowan replied. "And you'll be back soon enough." 

Mycroft hugged her. "I can't thank you enough Rowan. I'll do right by you both."

"Just take care of yourself, sweetling. Marriage is strange enough without worrying about us two. We'll be fine." There was a knock at the door and Rowan smiled. "There. People coming to make you even more beautiful. Remember. Stick up for yourself, you hear? Just because you're omega doesn't mean you don't deserve respect." 

"I'll remember."

** 

A few hours later Mycroft was looking up at his new home. An autumn breeze ruffled his hair. The home was old, but well cared for. Servants were already gathering his things. The door opened and he curtseyed in the direction of his alpha. 

Greg smiled, and came out to meet the omega. "You must be Mycroft then. I'm Greg." The man seemed oddly familiar, but Greg brushed it off as an eerie echo of a past friend or guard. "Please, come in and rest. We have a little time before the ceremony." 

"Thank you, sir." There was something familiar about his scent, but his family had probably visited at some point. 

"Greg, just Greg. You don't need to call me sir." 

"Mycroft. Pleased to meet you."

"Here we'll go into the library and I'll call for some tea. Would you like anything in particular to eat?" 

"I'm not picky." Mycroft still had his eyes downcast. 

"I am sorry about all this," Greg said, voice hushed so no one would hear as he led Mycroft through the house. "I'm sure you know with my brother's death, I became heir. This is all a surprise to me, and I'm afraid living as a guard may have made me a bit rougher than you'd expect a lord to be. So if I offend you in any way, I apologize." 

"I am very sorry for your loss. I'm sure nothing you do will offend me."

"You say that, but I often forget to bathe," Greg teased, wanting to see the man smile. 

Mycroft gave a small smile. "I hope that I am acceptable."

"I didn't have any expectations really," Greg replied. "But had I, they would have been greatly exceeded." 

Mycroft blushed. "Thank you."

"Here we are," Greg said, pushing the doors open. "So you know, you're welcome to go wherever you like on the estate. If you travel to the outer edges, I'd prefer you had either me or an escort, just because we do border wooded areas. I'll give you a tour the day after tomorrow if that's agreeable and a tour of the house as well." 

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mycroft. Now then," Greg said, looking around as he sat. "Do you see a bell around here? Need it to call the servants.”

"Here." Mycroft pointed. 

"Thanks, love," Greg said distractedly, ringing it. 

Mycroft watched him, settling into a chair as they waited and smoothing his dress, well aware of his wide hips. 

"So," Greg said after a servant had come and gone. "Anything I need to know? You want to share?" 

“There’s not much to share. I’ve only lived at home with my family.”

"Anything you like to do?" 

“I read. I can do a bit of sewing. My family made sure I had the skills befitting an omega.”

"Ah, right," Greg said furrowing his brow. "So...do you ride?" 

“I can. I explored my families lands.”

"Excellent. I'll take you out with me," Greg said just as a servant brought in the tray. "Here we are. Thanks, Mary." 

Mycroft smiled at him. “We’ll get along fine, I am certain.”

"I hope so," Greg said, offering him a bowl of fruit. "We are getting married in little less than a candlemark." 

“No, thank you,” he said to the fruit. “I’m afraid I got rather sick once from too much of it and ever since then….”

"I understand. I'm the same with carrots," Greg said. "Shame though. I think my father said these were from your family's orchard. Sorry, how far away did you live?" 

“A few hours from here. The gesture is appreciated.”

"Right, right." Greg leaned back with a sigh. "Look, I'll be honest. For the past six months I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to put the estate in order with my father and deal with my mother. She took the news of my brothers death badly. Not only that, but something's eating the sheep. So I'm going to ask that you have patience with me. Especially if I fall asleep in my soup bowl on more than one occasion." 

“It’s fine. Perhaps I could be of some help to you.”

"I'd love that," Greg said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough they were saying their vows before the priest. Mycroft hoped Greg would be every bit as kind as he seemed.

Greg smiled as they were pronounced married. "Guess you're stuck with me," he murmured so only Mycroft could hear, then pressed their lips together gently. 

Mycroft smiled against his lips. He missed his Leif already, but with any luck, he could give Greg the sons he needed.

"Now," Greg said, turning to their audience and taking Mycroft's hand. "Dinner to get through. No fruits. Promise. And no carrots." 

“Excellent.”

He did look a bit longingly at the fruits, hoping that Greg wouldn’t notice. But he had to think of pleasing this alpha now, his mate, his family's choice. Well, second choice. Really both of them were only doing their duty. He hoped it would be well for them both.

Greg smiled at Mycroft during a break in his other conversations, turning to him. "Everyone seems quite taken with you. You're very good at speaking to people," he said quietly. 

“Thank you. Your people clearly love you.”

"I think they're fond of me. I did spend a lot of time riding through the land when I was younger." Greg shrugged, glancing over at his father. "Ah. I'm getting the look." 

“What does that mean?”

"It means that now is the time we're meant to be leaving," Greg said, "and heading to our room." He smiled. "Do you want a few moments on your own?" 

“No. I’m prepared.” Mycroft gave Greg a smile.

"Then let's take our leave," Greg said, standing and extending a hand. 

Mycroft accepted it, doing his best to hide his nerves as they went the alpha’s chambers. He found the scent of him relaxed him, felt right. As if this was where he needed to be.

Greg shut the door, throwing the bolt behind him. The room was lit with both a small hearth fire and candles. "Mycroft?" Greg said, turning to him. He searched his eyes carefully. "If I hurt you, or you want me to stop, say so, understand?" 

“I will. I swear it.”

Greg nodded. "Will you be honest if I ask you something? And know the answer means nothing to me at least?" 

“Yes. Anything.” Mycroft’s heart skipped, wondering.

"Have you done this before?" Greg asked. 

“Only once,” said Mycroft, looking away, blushing to admit it.

"All right," Greg replied, tipping his chin up. "May I kiss you?" 

“I would like that very much.” The brown eyes reminded him of the other Greg, the one in the orchard.

Greg smiled, and pressed their lips together with a quiet sigh. 

Mycroft moaned into the kiss, tasting the hint of fruit on his lips, cock twitching underneath his skirt.

Greg guided him back, pushing him gently down on the bed. "Let me undress you," he said as they broke apart, pushing Mycroft's skirts up his thighs, licking his lips at the smell of desire filling the air. 

Mycroft moaned and allowed him to do what he wished, watching him.

Greg stripped Mycroft, leaving him spread on the bed, body bare. "Gorgeous," Greg murmured. "But..." He traced a stretch mark trailing over Mycroft's hip and belly. 

Mycroft blushed, heart hammering on his chest. "I've gained weight. I...I can lose it."

"No, no. It's fine," Greg said, running a hand over his stomach and thigh. "I like it. I like the way you look." He smiled and kneeled back, pulling off his jacket and removing his shirt, before leaning back down and kissing Mycroft's stomach.

He moved off the bed, and shucked his boots, leaving him only in his breeches. "Do you want to do the honors?" 

Mycroft nodded. He smoothed his hand down Greg's side. "You have a scar," he said. It couldn't be, could it?

"Hunting accident," Greg explained with a smile, watching as Mycroft's hands stalled at his waistband. 

"You said you were in the guard?" He asked, gently opening his breeches. 

"Yes. From the time I came of age until I became the heir," Greg replied. 

"You're very strong, I can tell." He ducked his head to kiss his cock, emotions swirling. Should he tell him?

Greg ran his hands through Mycroft's hair with a quiet moan. "Mycroft..." He breathed. "I wouldn't do that again if at any point you plan to have me inside you." 

"How do you want me?" He dragged his tongue along the slit. 

"How do you want yourself?" Greg asked. "On your back or front? Or on top? As long we reposition to bond, it's your choice." 

"You're probably more experienced than me."

Greg chuckled. "And what does that mean?" He asked, nudging Mycroft farther into the bed. "We can start with you on your back. And change for the bond, all right?" 

"Okay. I hope to give you many children."

"I'd like that," Greg said, smiling at him as he moved astride his waist. He smoothed his hands over Mycroft's sides. "You smell amazing." 

Mycroft smiled up at him. "As do you."

Greg chuckled and dropped his head to kiss Mycroft, nudging his thighs apart with his knee. 

Mycroft moaned against lips, spreading his legs wider for him. 

"I'm going to taste you," Greg murmured, kissing over his chest and biting gently on Mycroft's nipple.

Mycroft groaned, glad his milk had stopped months ago.

"Imagine how full you'd be with my child," Greg said moving down his stomach. "Big, round. Even more beautiful." 

Mycroft blinked back tears. "Yes."

"My omega," Greg said, trailing his tongue over a small scar on Mycroft's thigh. He paused at a distant memory. The smell of fruit and crushed grass, a flash of blue eyes. A willing, pliant body under him. A small scar. "What...." Greg said, blinking, pausing. "How long have you had this scar?" 

Mycroft’s heart stopped. “Since I was an infant,” he said softly.

"That's impossible," Greg said and looked up, seeing the truth in Mycroft's eyes. "Michael?" 

Mycroft nodded slowly. “I...I don’t really hate fruit.”

"You just don't eat it anymore?" Greg asked, sitting up. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you know who I was? Wait...one other...was I your first? That time in the woods?" He ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath.

“Yes. The only one I’ve ever been with. I didn’t know until I saw your scar.”

"Why didn't you stop me? Tell me?" Greg asked with a frustrated sigh.

“I...I didn’t know how you’d react.” Mycroft drew his knees up, picking at the fine sheets.

"How am I supposed to? I'm surprised!" 

Mycroft blushed. “I...I didn’t know if you’d even remember me. I’m sorry.”

"Don't be sorry," Greg said, and hopped off the bed, striding over to a pair of goblets and a pitcher. He poured them both a tall glass of wine and brought it over, pushing one at Mycroft. "Here," he said quietly, mind reeling. 

“Thank you,” said Mycroft, watching him. “I hope you don’t think me tainted.”

Greg snorted. "Tainted by me?" he asked. "No. Be a bit hypocritical, that." 

“Not every alpha would feel that way.”

"Yeah, well." Greg shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, downing his glass. "Come here," he said, beckoning Mycroft to him as he set the goblet on the floor. 

Mycroft came to him, wondering if he should spill the other secret he held.

Greg pulled him into his lap and cupped his face. "Kiss me," he said, looking at Mycroft. 

Mycroft bit his lip, and then leaned in to do so.

Greg sighed against him, closing his eyes. He slid his hand down, pressing a fingertip against Mycroft's rim, teasing him gently. 

Mycroft moaned. No, not yet. He had to be certain of his trust. His own life was one thing, Leif’s was another.

Greg began to push his finger in, Mycroft's slick paving the way. "I'm going to make you feel so good," Greg promised, nipping at Mycroft's neck where his bond mark would eventually go. "You're mine". 

“I’ve always been yours,” whispered Mycroft.

“I’m the only one who gets to touch you,” Greg murmured, a sudden wave of possessiveness washing through him. “Say it.” 

“Yours. My alpha. My mate.” Mycroft relaxed in his arms.

Greg added a second finger, feeling Mycroft squirm on his lap. “Am I hurting you?” 

“No. It feels good my alpha.”

"Say my name." 

“Gregory. My Gregory.” He rocked against his fingers.

Greg bit against his collarbone. "Are you ready?" 

“Yes. Please. I want to give you children.”

Greg groaned, pulling his hand away. “You will. Such a good omega.” He repositioned Mycroft, rubbing his cock against his entrance. “Tell me what you want,” Greg breathed, closing his eyes and scenting Mycroft. 

Mycroft offered his throat. “Fuck me. Claim me.”

Greg couldn’t help the growl that escaped him as he thrust into Mycroft’s tight heat. 

Mycroft cried out, squeezing around him. “Yes, yes, take me.”

Greg kissed him hard, pushing deeper, pinning Mycroft’s hands to his side. 

Mycroft moaned and writhed on his cock, wanting more.

“Can you feel my knot forming?” Greg asked. “I’m going to breed you. Maybe even this time. Do you want that?” 

“Yes. Do you want my pups?”

“Yes,” Greg growled, hungry. He knew he was being too rough, but the sounds Mycroft was making, the scent of him had filled his head, made his inner alpha want to claim and bite. He rolled them over, pulling out of Mycroft only to flip him on his belly, and push back in. “All of you.” 

Mycroft cried out, going pliant underneath the alpha, needing this.

“I belong to you,” Greg breathed, dragging his teeth over Mycroft’s neck as he rocked his hips even harder. 

“I’m yours.” He could feel his knot pressing against him.

Greg groaned, and bit down as he thrust deep. 

Mycroft cried out and came across the sheets, squeezing around his alpha, feeling the bond forming between them.

Greg came with him, rocking even as his knot spasmed, filling Mycroft. He panted, releasing his bite, cleaning it gently with his tongue. “Christ, Mycroft. I bit deep,” he murmured, nuzzling into him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Feels good,” he mumbled, sleepy already.

“Sorry, love, sorry,” Greg said, laying them on their sides and tugging the covers over them. He stroked Mycroft’s side soothingly. “Going to sleep?” 

“I guess I tend to.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up this time,” Greg said quietly. “Go ahead. Sleep.” 

Yes, sir.”

“Greg. Just, Greg.”

**  
Greg woke hours later, finding Mycroft curled into his chest, still sleeping. He moved gently out, fetching a cloth and heating some water over the fire before moving back to the bed. He smiled, seeing Mycroft had moved, laying flat on his back, blankets twisted about his legs. Greg untangled him, and cleaned him gently, trying not to wake him. He finished, and then climbed back into bed, closing his eyes once more, intending to speak with Mycroft in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft woke slowly, smelling Greg. He smiled and stirred, realizing Greg had cleaned him sometime that night. He snuggled into his alpha with a quiet sigh.

Greg woke immediately at the movement, but relaxed as he saw it was only Mycroft. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, mate.” Mycroft hesitated only a moment, then leaned in to kiss him.

“Hi,” Greg said with a chuckle, kissing him back. “Are you...are you sore? I was rougher than expected last night.” 

“Not really. How can I be of use to you today?”

“Of use?” Greg said. “I don’t want...I don’t want you to be “of use” to me, Mycroft.” 

Mycroft blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“No, no, love. I mean...I want you to enjoy yourself too. Not just because you think you have to...service me,” Greg said quickly, reaching a hand up to cup his face. 

“I like to know that I’m useful too. I...I know I’m only an omega.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re useless,” Greg said. “You can breed, and you can keep house. You can talk to the tenants, and make music. You can do all those things, can’t you?” 

Mycroft sagged a bit in his arms “Of course,” he said quietly, rolling away from him and getting to his feet. “I’ll get your clothes for you.”

“Wait,” Greg said, sitting and grabbing his arm. “Come back here,” he said, pulling Mycroft back to the bed. “Don’t you want to do those things? Would you rather do something else? Why are you upset with me?” 

“I’’m not upset,” said Mycroft. “I’m an omega, and you’re right, those are my duties.”

“But do you want them to be?” Greg asked. “I’m trying to understand.” 

“I’d like to help, you, sir. Take some of your burden. You said yourself I’m good at talking to people.” Mycroft picked at the blankets again.

“So you want to help take care of the estate and the tenants?” Greg said. “That’s fine, Mycroft. Anything you want, really.” 

“Only if it’s not a problem,” he said quietly, still not looking at him. The bond bite stung and he wondered how long it would ache.

“No. It’s not problem at all,” Greg said quietly and released his arm. “Do you need anything from me right now?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps we should have breakfast.”

“Yes. That would be nice. No fruit still?” Greg asked. Mycroft shook his head, and disappeared into the attached solar with his clothes, leaving Greg alone on the bed, wondering what he’d done wrong.

**

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Greg asked, a month after their bonding as Mycroft readied for a trip home. They’d shared a heat, but there was still an uneasy atmosphere between them. Greg hoped that the trip home would help Mycroft settle into his new role, make him feel more at ease, knowing he could go home if he wished. Mycroft had asked him to stay behind and Greg had obliged, but he wasn’t entirely happy with the situation. But if it made Mycroft happy, he was willing. 

“It’s only a few days, I’ll be fine.” Mycroft gave him a smile. He’d nearly told Greg more than once, but the alpha was still busy putting his affairs in order, he didn’t need this burden too.

“Will you at least send a courier back if you need anything?” Greg asked, helping Mycroft onto his horse. 

“I will. I’ll be back in less than a week,” he promised.

“I know,” Greg said and stepped back. “Travel safely, Mycroft. I will...miss you,” he said hesitantly, hoping Mycroft wouldn’t ignore the sentiment. 

Mycroft gave him a smile and a nod, but once they were on the road, his mind turned towards Leif. He wondered if the child would even remember him

**

Rowan slipped into Mycroft’s room as soon as he was left alone. “He’s in the kitchen,” she said. “Napping. But if you come down, I’ll wake him up. You should have seen how excited he got when I said you were coming back to visit.” She examined the bond mark on his neck. “That’s...deep, Mycroft. Did he…” 

“No. Just got excited, that’s all.” Mycroft took her hands. “Rowan….he’s Leif’s father.”

“What?” she asked, blinking. “Did you...you haven’t told him?” 

“No.” Mycroft scrubbed his face. “He has a lot of other things going on right now.”

“But Mycroft. He has a son. And you’re bonded. Are you ever going to?” 

“I don’t know,” Mycroft sighed. “Technically, Leif is still a bastard. And what if he doesn’t believe he’s his son? He looks like me.”

“Why wouldn’t he believe you?” Rowan asked. “You don’t have a reason to lie. Do you?” 

Mycroft looked at her and shook his head. “No, he’s the only one I’ve been with.”

“You should tell him. Take your son to live with you both,” she said quietly. “Why won’t you at least try?” 

“Because I don’t want to put Leif in danger. I don’t think he’ll hurt me, but if I bring him, then everyone will know. My family will know too.”

“But if you’re together, wouldn’t it be worth the risk?” Rowan said, then sighed. “I know. You won’t risk it. It’s fine. Just, come see him when you can all right?” 

“I will. I...think I may be with child again, but it’s too early to tell for sure. At least this time I won’t have to hide.”

“Oh, sweetling,” Rowan said, embracing him. “If you want me there for the birth, I’ll come. And if you need me, I am here.” 

“I know Rowan, and I’m grateful.” Mycroft hugged him back.

**

Only three days later, Mycroft was heading back to Greg. Leif had tried not to cry the last time he’d seen him, though Mycroft had promised he would come again. He put a hand on his belly and felt guilty for the way he was treating everyone. Maybe he should just tell Greg.

**

“Mycroft?” Greg asked late one night as he came upon his omega in the library, reading by candlelight. “Are you...all right?” 

Startled, Mycroft tried to slide the book back before it could be seen. It was the sort of book generally considered too advanced for an omega. Instead he smiled at Greg. “I saw the doctors today. I didn’t want to interrupt your work.”

“Oh?” Greg asked, heart skipping as he stood straight. “You...are...I mean…” he trailed off, a hopeful smile on his face. “Why?” 

“I’m with your pup, Gregory.”

Greg grinned. “That’s wonderful!” He stepped over to Mycroft’s chair, intending to sweep him up for a hug, wanting to kiss him, but hesitated. “May I kiss you?” 

Mycroft blinked at the hesitation, surprised. “Of course.”

Greg stepped in and pulled Mycroft to a standing position, scenting him carefully before brushing their lips together. “I am happy. So happy,” he admitted. “I’ve always wanted children. Pups of my own.” 

Mycroft felt tears sting his eyes. “I’m glad I can give them to you.”

“What do you think?” Greg asked, wrapping his arms around Mycroft. “Boy or girl?” 

“I don’t know. I just want them to be healthy,” he said, scenting his alpha.

“Wouldn’t it be nice though? A boy to start, and then a girl the next time around?” Greg murmured happily. “As many as you’re willing to carry, love. Pups to fill the house.” 

“I just want to make you happy,” said Mycroft, feeling his joy, even as guilt twisted in his gut. He opened his mouth to maybe finally tell him, only for a servant to appear in the doorway. “My Lord, your father is requesting you.”

“This late?” Greg said. “I’ll be there in a moment. Thank you, Andrew.” He turned back to Mycroft. “You know, you can take the books from the library. Just return them,” he said with a smile, reaching down for what Mycroft was reading. “Bellum et Weapns. War and Weapons?” he said, translating the title. “You read latin?” 

“Yes, sir,” said Mycroft, worrying his lip in his teeth. “I taught myself.”

“That’s impressive,” Greg said. “Could you help me with mine? It’s rusty.” 

“I’d be glad to.”

“Great,” Greg said. “I should go...but...can I come see you in your rooms tonight?” 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Mycroft watched him go, then gently smacked himself on the forehead with the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Four months later, the midwife, a bit nervously, knocked on the door to Greg’s study. Mycroft had gone home to visit twice more, but his pregnancy was proceeding along like it should, which is what she was here to talk about.

“Come in,” Greg called, browsing through his scrolls. “Ah, hello. What can I do for you?” 

“My Lord, I wished to speak with you. It’s about your omega.” She closed the door behind her.

“Is Mycroft all right?” Greg asked, setting down his quill. 

“The pregnancy is fine. But….I thought you should know….this isn’t his first pregnancy, I can tell.”

Greg felt his heart freeze over. “What?” he said quietly. “What do you mean you can tell?”

“I’ve dealt with a lot of omegas. A lot of first pregnancies and a lot of later ones. This isn’t a first pregnancy.”

“So...he has had a child before?” Greg said. 

“Yes. Perhaps you should ask him about it.”

“Is there anyway you can tell if the child before survived?” Greg asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Not for certain, no. Perhaps someone with more magic could. I...just thought you should know my Lord.”

“Yes.” Greg cleared his throat. “Thank you. I’ll be seeing you back soon, I’m sure.” He showed her out, and then shut the door, leaning his head on the thick wood as his thoughts whirled. What did it mean? And what more was Mycroft hiding?

**

Mycroft came to his rooms at the end of the day, two more books tucked under his arm. He stopped as he saw Greg waiting for him, worry clear on his face. “Gregory, what is it?”

Greg turned to him. “You’re lying about something,” he said hoarsely. 

Mycroft blanched. "I've been honest with you, sir."

“The midwife spoke to me today,” Greg replied. “So I’m going to ask you only once. Is there anything you need to tell me about?” 

Mycroft's mind flitted over the look she'd given him earlier. So she knew. And had told Greg. Not everything of course, just enough to make his mate think he'd been unfaithful or something. Steeling himself, he prayed that Leif would be safe. "You are the only alpha I have ever been with. And we have a two year old son."

“What?” Greg asked, stumbling back. “We have a living child?” 

"Yes. Only me and one other know he is mine. I hid my pregnancy."

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” Greg asked, sitting on the edge of Mycroft’s bed. “You hid him from me.” 

"I didn't know that I'd ever see you again, and then I didn't know if you'd accept him or not if I did tell you. He is safe and he is cared for."

“Where is he?” Greg asked, head in his hands. 

"With the other person that knows my secret. Greg, I have never lied to you save giving a false name at our first encounter. I...I had just been told of my betrothal. I wanted something for myself. I never expected to get pregnant."

“So you used me?” Greg asked. “Just...You.” He stood, walking over to Mycroft. “Sit down, before you fall. Where is my son?” he asked. “Tell me. Now.” 

Mycroft trembled as he sank into a seat, one hand on his heavy belly. "At my family home. He's the only reason I've kept going back." Mycroft fought against tears. "Everyone believes he belongs to the cook, Rowan."

Greg looked at him, fighting the urge to comfort him. “His name?” he asked, hands set in fists at his side.

"Leif. I...I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times..." He quailed under Greg's wrath. 

Greg bit back an angry reply. “Don’t leave your rooms,” he said, and turned, stalking out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, already on his way to the stables, though he felt slightly guilty as the image of Mycroft’s eyes darted across his mind, wide and frightened, terrified of what he might do. He shook his head, and barked an order at the grooms. Within minutes, he was riding out, on his way to Mycroft’s home.

"Lord Lestrade." Mrs. Holmes hurried to meet him. "This an unexpected surprise."

Greg stripped off his riding gloves. “I’m here to collect my son,” he said. “And yes, I know you aren’t aware of his existence, not really, but all the same." 

"Of...of course. Forgive me, My Lord, but whom shall I bring you?"

"Just bring me to the cook," Greg said. "Now." 

Nodding, she led him to the kitchens. Leif was playing in the corner under Rowan's watchful eye. 

"Madam Holmes," Rowan said, leaping up. "I know it's rather late, but the baby wouldn't sleep. I hope we didn't-"

"Is that him?" Greg asked, unable to keep the wonder from his voice as he stepped closer. 

"That's Leif," said Mrs. Holmes. Her own expression went dark as she turned on Rowan. "Who is his mother?"

"My sister as I told you. She died in childbirth," Rowan said, heart beating faster as Greg knelt beside the boy. "Forgive my lack of manners, but who are you?"

"I'm his father," Greg replied, reaching a hand out to the child, seeing himself in chocolate brown eyes even if Mycroft was everywhere else on him. 

"Well. If Lord Lestrade is the child's father and wishes to claim him, then he has every right to do so."

"I'm taking him home," Greg said and scooped Leif up, the toddler squirming in his arms.

"Then I'm coming with you," Rowan said. "Madam Holmes, I quit. You're a horrid woman most of the time anyway." The woman huffed and stalked out of the kitchen. 

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am," Rowan said, eyes going dark and steely. "You dare think you'll take that child away from me, you think wrong. And I will make sure he's placed in the only other pair of arms that have loved him, who put their life on the line for him, before the morning breaks," she said, stripping her apron off. "And I do hope that Mycroft is on one piece, because if you've beaten the truth from him, you won't live to see your son's birthday. Do you understand?" Rowan asked. "That boy put everything on the line for you and Leif. Risked being disowned, ridiculed, beaten. Because he wanted that baby. You have no idea the harm he went through to have Leif. And no way are you going to keep Leif from his mother. Now. Let's go," Rowan said, glaring at Greg and taking the baby. 

Greg nodded, suitably cowed, with a knot of guilt in his stomach the size of a mill stone. 

**

Mycroft lay in bed, a servant wiping sweat from his brow. He kept one hand on his stomach, willing the pup to stay and be healthy. He wasn't far enough along to have them yet. But his heart ached and so did his body. He was far too stubborn to die of heartbreak, but if Greg took his children and dissolved the bond he'd understand. Mycroft had been a fool to sleep with him the first time and a bigger fool for holding onto the secret as long as he had. Of course Greg couldn't forgive him. He should have told him as soon as they'd realized each other's identities. Mycroft turned his head and watched the sun start to rise over the hills as the midwife stepped in to check on the baby. He couldn't even be angry with her; she'd only done what she thought was right.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean he's taken ill?" Greg snapped, worry flooding his body as the servant cringed in front of him. "Where is he? Have you had a doctor in?" 

“Yes, my Lord. He’s in his rooms. The midwife is with him as well.”

"Take cook Rowan and this child to my rooms," Greg ordered already on his way to Mycroft. The sounds of a small argument happened behind him and suddenly Rowan was glaring at him as she strode beside him.

"He'll think you've hurt Leif if you show up without him. Or worse." 

Greg winced. "Right." They met the midwife outside Mycroft's door. "How is he?" 

“Not well. Clearly he’s holding on for the baby, but he’s listless.”

Greg looked hopelessly at Rowan. She sighed and transferred the sleeping Leif into his arms. "Go make this right. Or I'll kill you," she said, opened the door and pushed him into the room, ignoring the midwives gasp of shock. "Oh, shut up cow. This is your fault anyway."

Greg blinked at the sunrise flooding the room and the still figure on the bed. "Mycroft?"

Mycroft stirred and looked at his alpha, breathing in the scent that should be comforting, but right now it only made him feel fear and regret. He could see his son in his arms and nodded. “You have your son,” he said, looking away. “I’ll deliver this pup as well. Then you can send me away.”

Greg stepped over, wordlessly tucking Leif against Mycroft's side. "You think I'd send you away from your pups?" He watched as Leif stirred, curling in closer to Mycroft with a murmured 'mama?'. "You think me that cruel?" 

“I hurt you,” said Mycroft, running trembling fingers through Leif’s hair.

"You frightened me. You made me angry. You hurt me," Greg said, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands. "But I love you, Mycroft. Why would I ever send you away? Hurt you like that?" 

Mycroft looked at him. “You love me?”

"I want to spend my life with you. Want our pups. Every time you smile it's like my heart skips," Greg muttered. "I know you don't love me, but couldn't you at least pretend? For me?" 

“I’ve loved you since the moment we met,” said Mycroft. “Yes, I was sixteen, and foolish, and selfish, but I could see you were a good man.” Mycroft sighed. “I should have never seduced you.”

"Forget that," Greg snapped. "If I'm a good man, why are you so distant? Why do you act as though my company offends you? Why do you say you love me, but refuse to even sleep in my bed?" He looked up, pain visible in his eyes. "What did I do to make you think you have to hate me, even if your heart says otherwise?" 

Mycroft looked down at the sleeping pup. “It’s been this secret between us. And...you only see me as an omega. You only see me for what is expected of me. You don’t see what else I can do, you don’t let me share your burdens as I’d like to do. How can I share my heart with you if you won’t share your life with me?”

"Share my life?" Greg asked. "You refuse to come out on rides with me to see the tenants. You won't step foot in my study to see the maps or the bills. You won't see the animals or the house lists. That is my life, Mycroft. That is all I do. I take care of my home, and my people. I tried to meet you halfway. Whenever you finish a book, I got to the library and I take it out to read, on the off chance you have a question or a stray thought you'd like to share. You're so...so different and so much smarter than I am and I don't understand. But I've tried!" 

Leif stirred at the raised voice and Mycroft shushed him. “I didn’t want to overstep my bounds,” he said softly. “I know how your parents see me, how the servants see me.” Tears stung his eyes again. “I told you, I’m a fool, Gregory. I thought you made your position clear that first morning when you told me what you expected me to do. How was I to know that if I did come to your study that you wouldn’t laugh at my ideas or ignore them? I don’t need to be patted on the head and told I’m clever for an omega. I’ve been told that my whole life.”

"Because you said you'd been trained in those things," Greg said. "So was my mother. And he likes doing them, that's why I thought you would too. If you don't, then why were you trained? Why weren't you taught music or painting? Gardening? You read that book, the one on choosing flowers to breed like animals so you get different kinds. If you like that, why didn't you ask to try? Or the weapons book? I asked if you'd help me with Latin. You said you would, and then you just..." Greg sighed. "What can I do? Do you want the bond dissolved? Will it make you happy?" he asked, tears prickling at his eyes as he hid his face. "Just tell me how to fix this." 

Hesitating, Mycroft reached out to touch him. “Nobody has ever asked me what I wanted, Gregory, don’t you understand? That’s the reason I slept with you, it was the only thing I ever did for myself. I don’t want our bond dissolved, I want our pups to have two parents. I’ve never really had any kind of freedom, so I’m sorry if I’m inclined not to believe you when you say it’s what you want to give me. If my mother had known I taught myself Latin I would have been punished, she would have reminded me that I’m an omega and nobody wants me for my mind, I’m only as good as the pups I can make.”

"But you're so much more," Greg replied, looking up at him. "How couldn't they ask? See how brilliant you are? You can breed, but imagine the pups you would make. You have made....I'm sure they're going to be just as gifted as you, as smart and as beautiful as you."

He sat up, taking Mycroft's hand and guiding it to his cheek. "Just....Tell me. Talk to me. Ask me for anything and if I can give it I will. But please. Don't lock me out of your life. I want you. All of you, the real person who hides away behind other people's expectations for omegas." 

Mycroft shifted Leif aside and carefully sat up, drawing Greg into a kiss, wanting to believe him, wanting to be everything Greg thought he could be.

Greg moaned his relief into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mycroft but letting the omega keep control.

“If you truly want me to help you with your life and your duties, I would be more than happy to,” said Mycroft softly. “I...I thought you were going to take your son and be gone for good.”

"I would never take a child from their mother unless they were being harmed," Greg said, searching his eyes. "I promise. And I want you to help. I could use the help." 

“Then I will help you. Come, lay with us. I know you’ve been up all night.” He scooted over, keeping Leif between them.

"I will, just...someone else might want to see you first," Greg said, flushing. "If I lay down, I may get killed." 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, then his voice. “Rowan, we’re fine, you can stop listening at the door now.”

"Yes master Holmes," she called back. "Do you want me to take Leif for the night?"

“No thank you. Go make yourself comfortable.”

"All right."

Greg laid down, looking apologetically at Mycroft. "She's terrifying." 

Mycroft chuckled. “She’s taken very good care of me. You can thank her later for Leif even being here.”

"I will," Greg promised and hesitantly nuzzled into him, scenting him carefully. "I love you," he said, sliding an arm over Mycroft's belly. 

“I love you too.” Mycroft offered his throat. “And I love our family.”

Greg dragged his teeth over their bond mark, then laid his head down. "Good morning," he said quietly. 

“Good morning, Gregory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
